Moving forward
by DOCTOR PRIMROSE HOLMES
Summary: The rebellion is over, and although the nightmares still haunt Katniss and Peeta they are staring to settle down. Or so they think. Can they protect their children from their dreaded past? Every thing is not as simple as it seems... As old questions seem to Resurrect. Hope you enjoy my story write reviews and message me anytime(:Reviews are very much apreciated3
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The Rebellion is over, the Districts are demolished, and the Hunger Games are nothing but memories that prance into my head. Although the nightmares are still horrid we manage to tolerate them and smile for our two children. They are sweet and loving and have only a vague idea of our past.

"Athena, Nova!" "Its getting dark, come inside for supper!" I yell

Athena runs into the house her dark pigtails bouncing along, swaying side from side across her green dress. Nova struggles to catch up to his older sister, while his blonde curly hair bounces up and down.

"Go and wash up for supper." I say as they run past me

Nova has Peeta's strong jaw line and sweet blonde hair while his sister follows after me she has dark hair, and the adventurous spirit of a wild cat. As I walk into our small kitchen the smell of sweet, warm, delicious rolls and Honey smoked ham fill the room. A smile creeps upon my face as I see Peeta standing in the kitchen. His eyes lift from the rolls until they meet mine. I walk up next to him and lightly kiss him on the cheek; he turns his head to face mine, smiles and kisses my lips. Athena dashed into the room with a smug grin that reaches from ear to ear. She wraps her arms around Peeta and then me. Peeta looks at me with an expression that can only mean she did something bad.

"Daddy!" "Mommy!" Nova Yelled as he ran into the room covered in…Paint?

Peeta swept Nova off the ground with a look of concern on his face, and wiped his wet tears of his blue colored face. Athena stood there trapped in my arms; she looked up at me smiling the widest smile I have ever seen.

"Athena!" I yelled as I tried to keep myself from smiling "Go apologize to your brother!"

She walked up to Nova, and apologized. There was not one ounce of regret in her voice.

"Its okay…" Nova mumbled

"Lets get you cleaned up buddy." Peeta said as he carried Nova to the bathroom

"I love you Mommy!" "I love you Daddy!" Athena yelled as she bounced down the hall into the Dinning room.

I followed her while carrying the trays of food in both hands. I set down the trays, and sat down just as Peeta and Nova took their spots at the table. The entire meal consisted of small talk and the children explaining their marvelous adventurous as they played out doors. After dinner we all said good night, and walked to our bedrooms. We changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed.

"I love you Katniss." Peeta said

"I love you too" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The nightmares stayed at bay and for once, and I didn't dream of my sister or gale or death. I woke up and proformed my usual morning routine. The brass clock that sat upon my end table, went off.. Did I ever mention how much I hated that clock?

"Wake up Katniss." Peeta said sweetly as he nudged me

It's amazing how comfortable your bed is in the morning but not at night. I rolled out of bed, my feet hit the warm carpet as I shuffled to my dresser and threw on my clothes. The bathroom tiles felt cold, and unwelcoming, Peeta and I took our time as we combed our hair and brushed our teeth. I pulled my dark hair into a rushed messy bun, and walked quietly towards Athena's room. I opened the wooden door, Athena was sprawled out upon her bed.

"Athena… Athena… Wakey Wakey.. Time to go to school…" I said sweetly

"Its your first day." I said with a hint of excitement

As soon as those words left my mouth her big, bright blue eyes sprung open!

"Go get dressed while I wake up Nova, okay?"

"Okay!" She said brightly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes

I walked to the next room today Nova would be starting Pre-school. I opened the door to his room to see him sitting on the floor already wake playing with his teddy bear.

"How long have you been up buddy?"

"I dunno." He said with his innocent voice

I walked over to him and swept him into my arms. I walked over to the dresser and set him down, I picked out orange shorts and a green shirt that reached to his elbows.

"Go on down stairs daddy made a special breakfast." I said

Nova smiled and ran down to the kitchen, I jogged behind him as he waddled down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hello, my little munchkin!" I said to Athena as I gave her a hug

"How are you sweet heart?" Peeta said as he kissed my on the cheek

"I'm doing great." I replied as I picked up my cup of coffee

"C'mon Nova, Athena! The bus is outside!" Peeta yelled

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" they yelled as they put their back packs on and ran out side.

"Watch out for nova, Athena!" I yelled

Side by side they climbed onto the bus, and waved to us from the window. Peeta and I went back inside, we sat in the living room and turned on the television. Peeta sat in his leather chair sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. When suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it." I said as I walked to the door

I opened the door, a girl stood there she was on the thinner side with olive skin and shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Then her eyes began to water.

"Katniss? Its me… Prim."


	3. qestions

My mind was running millions of miles per hour as I tried to comprehend that sentence. That cant be true! I saw her die on that battlefield! I told myself all these things as I stared blankly at the young woman standing before me. It was all too much to take in, for god's sake my dead little sister just showed up at my doorstep 15 years after I saw her lifeless body hit the ground! A single tear formed in my eye and rolled down my cheek, and for once I let it stay there. There was no wiping it away or hiding my self in a glass case of emotion, I let it all out all the pain, the distress, and rage that had overwhelmed me for years.

"Prim!" "You died, I saw you die!" " But you're here and I love you!" I was in hysterics, those words barely escaping my mouth and for lack of a better word I was a hot mess.

Peeta was now standing by my side as I collapsed into a heap of confusion, pain, anger, and joy. Prim; my sister; my not dead; still alive; still breathing; sister. I wrapped her in my arms as we cried on each others shoulders. Eventually we stopped crying and looked at each other.

"Where have you been prim?!" I asked

"Where district 4 used to be, I gave mom quite a scare when I showed up at the hospital to see her mourning me." "She actually thought I was a ghost at first." She laughed

We walked inside, and sat on the couch after hugs were exchanged"

"We have an extra room you can stay in!" Peeta said

"Thank you, but that wont be necessary my fiancé and I have a house-"

Our jaws dropped.

"Your what?" I said

"My fiancé, Katniss I must remind you I am 26." "I work at the Hospital just up the street, and I live right near the town square." Prim said

"Well when am I going to meet him?!" I exclaimed

"When do I get to meet your children?"

"They should be home any minute now," Peeta said

Just then the door busted open.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Athena and Nova said as they ran into our arms

Nova lifted up his head and said

"Who is she?"

Prim, Peeta and I stood.

"Nova, Athena this is your aunt Prim," "Say hello"

Athena ran forward and hugged Prim.

"Hello my name is Athena, Im named after a goddess." Athena said with confidence


End file.
